


El Embrujo

by I_lovereading



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_lovereading/pseuds/I_lovereading
Summary: Historia basada en la canción El Embrujo de Morat. One-shot
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Kudos: 11





	El Embrujo

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo, sean amables. Recibo comentarios y feedback :)

**El Embrujo**

No lograba sacar a esa chica de su cabeza. Sus ojos, oh sus ojos eran de un color azul que no se podía llegar a comparar al más hermoso día de verano donde no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo o al mar cristalino de una playa donde se reflejan los rayos del son. Su cabello, había pasado horas memorizando sus ondas y su textura. Podía jurar que era más sedoso que cualquier tela que existiera en las pasarelas de Europa. Y ni hablar de cuerpo, podría decirse que no tenía nada que envidiar de Venus o de cualquier mujer hubiera caminado por este mundo; nada se le comparaba a lo que era esta criatura.

Pero sus fantasías duraron poco ya que fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de sus amigos. Se alegro de volverla a ver pero no estaba sola. La acompañaba su novio que la miraba con ese deseo que solo los ojos de los enamorados reflejan y la tocaba como nadie mas podía porque era reservado para él, ella era solo de él. Se habían encontrado para comer con un grupo de amigos y ellos eran los únicos que faltaban. Dieron sus ordenes y retomaron la conversación que habían comenzado sobre alguna nueva serie o película, la verdad ella no había prestado mucha atención y ahora mucho menos. La dueña de esos ojos azules estaba sentada al frente de ella, y aunque tratara de disimular, no podía quitarle la vista de encima y pensar en lo que se sentiría estar con ella, ser de ella. Que ambas se pertenecieran.

La verdad era que la pareja no era nueva. Llevaban casi 6 años juntos, y se veían igual de enamorados que al principio. Sin embargo, ella podía ver más allá. Podía ver que detrás de esa actuación había algunas grietas. Según ella, esta era una de esas relaciones en las que, una de las partes, por tener miedo a intentar algo –alguien- nuevo, preferían seguir con su fachada de cuento de hadas. Aun así eso significara vivir con una mascara y mentirse a sí misma.

Pero ella podía ver debajo se esa actuación.

_Me ha pegado en la cara mi error  
Mi corazón se cansó de gritar  
Mi garganta le dijo que no y a él le daba miedo  
Preferí ser tu amigo y callar  
Evitarte no me funcionó  
Y cuando otros te hicieron llorar, yo te amaba por dentro_

Había tratado muchas veces de reprimir su sentimientos pero había sido en vano. Entre más los ignoraba, con más fuerza volvían. Entre más mentiras se dijera, más fuerte le pegaba la verdad en la cara. Pero el sentimiento de arrepentimiento de no haber actuado y hablado cuando tenia la oportunidad era lo que la perseguía por las noches.

_No hay nada que yo pueda hacer  
Sólo me queda hechizarte  
A ver si logro atraparte,  
No es una opción olvidarte_

Pero había decidido estar ahí para ella. Así fuera que cada noches después de ayudarle a recoger las piezas de su corazón -que él había roto por enésima vez- tuviera que regresar a su apartamento sola, sin quien le ayudara a recoger los pedazos del de ella. Se había prometido a sí misma, que aunque no estuviera ahí para ella como su amante, estaría ahí para todo lo que ella necesitara. Su corazón o sentimientos no importaban si podía por lo menos, algunas horas al día, estar con ella y aparentar que era una cuento diferente el que vivían.

A pesar de esto, no podía dejar que sus emociones contra él no fluyeran como un rio desbordado cada vez que los veía juntos. Cada vez que no la tocaba con la delicadeza que ella se merecía. O cuando hacía que esos ojos se tornaran del color de las tormentas y quedarán sin vida. O le hablaba como si no estuviera hablando con una mujer, “su mujer”, que se merecía todo el respeto del mundo y ser celebrada todos los días de su vida.

No podía hacer nada, más que rogar para que algo cambiara algún día.

_Voy obligar a la luna a que no salga esta noche  
Voy a inventarme un hechizo, que no deje que él te toque  
Que haga imposibles los besos, que haga que no lo soportes  
Para que nunca te vayas, voy a hechizarte a mil voces_

Por supuesto que ella daría todo lo que tenía por estar con ella. Pero también sabía que ella no la merecía de la misma manera que él no lo hacía. Ella era una unidad por si sola, no necesitaba a nadie que la completara. No obstante, ella era egoísta y estaba dispuesta a pasarse toda la vida demostrando y luchando por ser digna de decir que ambas se pertenecían.

_Porque sola tu bailas mejor  
Me torturo con verte bailar  
Mientras sueño que tengo el valor  
De alejarte del viento  
Preferí ser tu amigo y callar  
Evitarte no me funcionó  
Y cuando otros te hicieron llorar,  
Yo te amaba por dentro_

_No hay nada que yo pueda hacer  
Sólo me queda hechizarte  
A ver si logro atraparte  
No es una opción olvidarte_

_Voy obligar a la luna a que no salga esta noche  
Voy a inventarme un hechizo, que no deje que él te toque  
Que haga imposibles los besos, que haga que no lo soportes  
Para que nunca te vayas, voy a hechizarte a mil voces_

Se estaban despidiendo. Solo se la había pillado observándola cuatro veces en toda la salida lo que podía ser considerado como un éxito. Su novio se había ido en su auto a llevar sus amigos que bebieron de más. Decidieron que ella se irían juntas, la llevaría en su auto y su novio llegaría después. Estaban hablando de todo y de nada, como solían hacer. No se podía ignorar que había una energía entre ellas. Una conexión que no había compartido con nadie. De ese tipo de lazos únicos que las personas sueñan con llegar a tener y se van de este mundo sin haberlo encontrado. Y esta vez no era la excepción, pero había algo diferente. Como si algo fuera a cambiar esta noche.

Estaban a pocas cuadras de la casa de ella y durante el camino se estaba debatiendo si debería dejar al descubierto su corazón, arriesgarse a perder todo o ganarlo. Él no estaría aquí pronto así que continuaron su conversación. En algún momento el tema cambio. Ya no se estaban riendo. Estaban tomadas de las manos y mirándose profundamente a los ojos, como si sus almas se trataran de comunicar y despertarlas del sueño que vivían. Vio un destello en sus ojos, algo que no había visto nunca. La había desconcertado y sintió como si algo dentro de ella hubiera hecho click.

Estaba decidida. Le diría como se sentía esta noche.

_Pido perdón por callarme, debí haber tardado menos  
Pero hoy tendrás que escucharme, desde siempre yo te quiero  
Y no escogí enamorarme pero es amor verdadero  
Y si te hechizo a quedarte  
Tú me embrujaste primero  
¡Ay!  
Tú me embrujaste primero_

“Val, yo-“

Él había llegado y estaba golpeando la ventanilla. Ambas notaron como la atmosfera que se había creado a su alrededor desde que salieron del restaurante, se esfumo en unos segundos.

_Voy obligar a la luna a que no salga esta noche  
Voy a inventarme un hechizo, que no deje que él te toque  
Que haga imposibles los besos, que haga que no lo soportes  
Para que nunca te vayas, voy a hechizarte a mil voces_

Ambas se despidieron con un abrazo que duro más de lo normal para ser un abrazo de amigas. Esperó a que ambos entraran a la casa antes de encender su auto e irse a su apartamento. No podía negar que estaba decepcionada de que no tuvo oportunidad de decirle como se sentía. Pero estaba orgullosa de que había dado un paso, se había arriesgado. Eso era mucho teniendo en cuenta todas las noches que lo había intentado y se acobardaba al ultimo segundo y cambiaba de tema.

Por fin había llegado a su apartamento. Parqueó su auto. Se quedó unos segundos dentro asimilando todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Después de que pasaran una o dos canciones en la radio –la cual era más un ruido de fondo- decidido apagar y subir a dormir.

Cuando estaba caminando hacia la puerta de su edificio, levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo. Era una noche magnifica. No había nubes y se podían observar una que otra estrella en el cielo a pesar de las luces de la ciudad. Pero no lo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa fue la luna que terminaba de adornar el cielo.

_Pido perdón por callarme, debí haber tardado menos  
Pero hoy tendrás que escucharme, desde siempre yo te quiero  
Y no escogí enamorarme pero es amor verdadero  
Y si te hechizo a quedarte  
Tú me embrujaste primero  
Tú me embrujaste primero  
Tú me embrujaste primero_


End file.
